Shrek's Christmas
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Christmas carolers stop by Shrek's home to sing some classic carols with a Shrek twist. Please read and Review. AN: what's in here was on the CD and was voiced by the actors themselves
1. Jingle Bells

When Shrek was released on VHS for the december holiday, there was a Shrek Christmas CD with it.

So here is what is on the CD, I found the lyrics online, This is word for word. I hope you enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Jingle Bells**

_Shrek:_ Ahh! This is what I call a true ogre Christmas. Sitting around enjoying the peace and quiet of the holidays and putting mud on the Christmas stump. Pour me another mug of swampnog, will you Donkey?  
_Donkey:_ Ugh, I really don't wanna touch it Shrek  
Knock on the door  
_Donkey:_ Well, deck the halls, I think is some Christmas carolers.  
_Shrek:_ Shh! Let's pretend we're not home.  
_Donkey:_ Oh c'mon Shrek just one little song, one little tiny song, please?  
_Shrek:_ Oh, all right, one song  
opens the door

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh  
Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

Shrek, Shrek, Shrek

Dashing through the snow  
On a one-horse open sleigh  
Through the fields we go  
Laughing all the way  
laughter

Bells on bob-tail ring,  
(Ringlely-glely)  
Making spirits bright,  
What fun it is to ride and sing  
A sleighing song tonight

Oh, Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh

Jingle bells, the ogre smells  
Donkey laid an egg

_Shrek:_ Oh, that's great  
_Donkey:_ Oh, that's funny

Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
Oh what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh  
Jingle, all the way (fading away)  
It's so cool! Shrek (repeat)

_Kid:_ Happy holidays everybody!

_Shrek:_ Okay now, time for everyone to go home for the holidays  
Closes door  
_Donkey:_ Oh, that was lovely


	2. Shrek the Halls

**Shrek the Halls**

Knock on the door again  
_Shrek:_ Oh! What now?  
_Ginger Bread Man:_ God bless us, everyone!

Shrek the halls with boughs of holly, Fa la la la la la la la!  
'Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Don we now our gay apparel, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol, Fa la la la la la la la!

See the blazing Yule before us, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Strike the harp and join the chorus, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Follow me in merry measure, Fa la la la la la la la!  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure, Fa la la la la la la la!

Fast away the old year passes, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Hail the new, ye lads and lasses, Fa la la la la la la la!  
Sing we joyous all together! Fa la la la la la la la!  
Heedless of the wind and weather, Fa la la la la la la la!

Fa la la la la la la la!  
Fa la la la la la la...

Closes the door  
_Shrek:_ Enough!


	3. Twelve Days of Christmas

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

Donkey: No wait, hey wait, wait. Y'all forgot to sing my favorite Christmas carol, The Twelve Days of Christmas  
Shrek: No, not that one!  
Donkey: A one, a two, a one two three four!  
Shrek: No!

On the first day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
A fire-breathing dragon just for me  
_Donkey: _Yeah

On the second day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Two weed rats  
_Voice: _Heavenly Creatures  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me

On the third day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Three little pigs  
_Three little pigs: _Ya ya ya yaaa  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me

On fourth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Four exploding birds  
_Bird: _Waaaaaaaa - bang  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me  
Ya

On the fifth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
_Shrek: _Let me guess  
Five onion rings  
_Shrek:_ Five onion rings, oh I knew it  
Four exploding birds  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me

On the sixth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Six mirrors cracking  
_Magic Mirror: _You break it, you bought it  
Five onion rings  
Four exploding birds  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me

On the Seventh day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Seven dwarves a jamming  
Six mirrors cracking  
Five onion rings  
Four exploding birds  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me

On the Eight day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Eight cookies talking  
_Ginger Bread Man: _Don't you dare  
Seven dwarves a jamming  
Six mirrors cracking  
Five onion rings  
Four exploding birds  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me

On the Ninth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Nine mice a' tripping  
_Threeblind mice:_Ooh... I'm sorry gordau  
Eight cookies talking  
Seven dwarves a jamming  
Six mirrors cracking  
Five onion rings  
More like the twelve years of Christmas  
Four exploding birds  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me

On the Tenth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Ten puppets dancing  
_Pinocchio:_ No strings attached  
Nine mice a' tripping  
Eight cookies talking  
Seven dwarves a jamming  
Six mirrors cracking  
Five onion rings  
Four exploding birds  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me  
Wee, ya all for me

On the Eleventh day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Eleven fairies dusting  
Ten puppets dancing  
Nine mice a' tripping  
Eight cookies talking  
Seven dwarves a jamming  
Six mirrors cracking  
Five onion rings  
Four exploding birds  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for me

On the Twelfth day of Christmas  
My true love gave to me  
Twelve man' a singing  
_Merry Men: _Daradaradada  
Eleven fairies dusting  
Ten puppets dancing  
Nine mice a' tripping  
Eight cookies talking  
Seven dwarves a jamming  
Six mirrors cracking  
Five onion rings  
(Deep breathe)  
Four exploding birds  
Three little pigs  
Two weed rats  
And a fire-breathing dragon just for meeeeeeeeeee  
Just for meeeeee!

Donkey: Oh, let's do that again  
Shrek: Let's not and say we're did


	4. We Wish You a Merry Christmas

**We wish you a Merry Christmas**

Knock on door  
_Shrek:_ What now?  
_Donkey:_ Ooh look is the Merry merrymen

We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
We wish you a merry Christmas  
And a happy new year!

_Shrek:_ Off away!  
_Donkey:_ Oh, that was so sweet, really? No. What you heard as a child Shrek?  
_Shrek:_ What are you talking about? Now I'd like to sing you, one of my favorite Christmas carols.  
_Donkey:_ Oh really, what's that?  
_Shrek:_ Silent Night! (Pause)  
_Donkey:_ Wait a minute, I see what's going on here.


End file.
